Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-2r+1)-2(7+4r)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-2r+1}{)} - 2(7+4r) $ $ {-4r+2} - 2(7+4r) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -4r+2 {-2(}\gray{7+4r}{)} $ $ -4r+2 {-14-8r} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${r}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-4r - 8r} + {2 - 14}$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-12r} + {2 - 14}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-12r} {-12}$ The simplified expression is $-12r-12$